


Carolina Please Get It Away From Me!

by Bluez2776



Series: SimplyWeirdLyme And I [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, PTSD, Service Dogs, Slow Dancing, The Ai are pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bearded dragons, mentions of past existential crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolina Comes Home With A Bearded Dragon, York Is Terrified. They get through it together anyways.</p><p>(Its really cute just read it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carolina Please Get It Away From Me!

York had just come home from work. A busy day at the office was nothing to York when he knew he was coming home to his green eyed beauty. York loved coming home, every day was another day he could spend with her. He worked as hard as he could just knowing that he would be able to come home to see her smile once more. She had promised a surprise today. Something new and exciting, an animal of some kind he deduced. (ok he actually just saw the cage) But alas it was exciting anyways!

~~~

York had gotten home at a decent time, well relatively decent. Traffic was bad and York had never fared well at being on time. His nerves were off the charts, bringing in a new pet would be fun and exciting. York wasn't sure what kind of an animal it would be. Carolina knows about his fear of snakes and like wise creatures, but Carolina's always had a sense of humor about these kinds of things, and York wasn't sure if he was more nervous or excited.

~~~  
It takes York about three seconds to find Carolina. Carolina had taken to setting up a cage with something small and yellow in her hands. He said a quick hello, tried to get a close look... and then promptly made to leave again.

It was a hypo - lemon fire - bearded dragon

The tiny thing was terrifying! It had golden eyes of destruction and chaos (Didn't you watch the hobbit Carolina lizards with gold eyes are killers) and its scaly legs where everywhere. It was spiky all over the place and was probably the most dangerous thing York had ever seen in his whole life. York knew his eyes were wide with fear, and he might have been stepping back from the tiny killer in Carolina's arms. Delta let out a bark and it was then York realized what he was doing. He was backing away from a horrifying spiky death trap, but he still wasn't being very supportive or helpful. It was important to the both of them to be supportive to the other, after the army they both needed it.

~~~

It was the cutest thing Carolina had ever seen... besides York of course. The dragons yellow scales burned bright, his eyes were a golden honey brown, Carolina always did have a thing for brown eyes. The dragon was sitting on her shoulder quietly, she did have some problems with the tiny thing jumping off of her shoulder though He was sleeping now and staying quiet.

York looked terrified, thoroughly scared to the bone. It was quite funny actually.

"York you know he won't bite you right "

"Carolina that thing is deadly"

"York?"

"Seriously Carolina it's going to bite you"

"York"

She steps twords him.

"Carolina please"

Another step.

York's cowering now.

"CAROLINA PLEASE"

Another step.

"York is fine calm down"

Another step.

"CAROLINA PLEASE DON'T"

She stops right in front of him. York looks like he's going to cry.

She puts the lizard on his head.

~~~

Carolina comes home from work tried after a long day of overtime. She comes home and almost has a heart attack. 

The love of her life is cooking dinner with her darling Sigma on his shoulder. Sigma is eating the lettuce that York is feeding him, while he cooks. Sigma looks happy and so does York.

She comes in and sets her keys down and takes off her coat at the door. She slowly walks to the kitchen to get a better look. York is conversating with him while he stirs something in a pot.

"You're not half bad Smaug"

Sigma moves up his shoulder.

"I think Carolina's really gonna like this one you know"

Sigma makes to look at him, and York hands him more lettuce.

"See cause She's just so special little dude, one day you'll understand and you'll find yourself a little lizard partner and fall in love"

"But man little dude, the way she smiles" He pauses and smiles to himself.

"It makes everything seem like its ok again" He finishes.

"Her hair is like the sun, Her eyes shine like the brightest emeralds, and they way She moves man Sig how did I ever get so lucky"

Carolina comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his stomach.

"Car - Carolina hey, didn't hear you come in" 

She could feel his heart pickup and see his face flush red face. Carolina was glad though, it was hard for both of them to make a life. With York already being a big ball of existential crisis even in the army, to come home wasn't easy. It took a lot of practice, but man is Carolina glad they made it out all right. York continues cooking, making sure the rue comes out perfect.

 

The slow song causing his hips to move and Carolina as well. York could feel her moving with him, so he turns around and grabs her hands, flashes that smile that he knows she loves. She grabs his hands anyways, and the slow dance in the kitchen. They dance for a while as they move to the center of the kitchen, dancing in the middle of the kitchen to the awful country music York listens to. 

~~~

All of the sudden York smells smoke.

"MY FOOD!"

Carolina laughs for the next hour

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when the aromantic writes love


End file.
